Field
The present disclosure relates generally to endoluminal devices and, more specifically, to expandable endoluminal devices steerable within the vasculature of a patient.
Discussion of the Related Art
Endoluminal therapies typically involve the insertion of a delivery catheter to transport an implantable prosthetic device into the vasculature through a small, often percutaneous, access site in a remote vessel. Once access to the vasculature is achieved, the delivery catheter is used to mediate endoluminal delivery and subsequent deployment of the device via one of several techniques. In this fashion, the device can be remotely implanted to achieve a therapeutic outcome. In contrast to conventional surgical therapies, endoluminal treatments are distinguished by their “minimally invasive” nature.
Expandable endoluminal devices can be comprised of a graft or a stent component with or without a graft covering over the stent interstices. They can be designed to expand when a restraint is removed or to be balloon-expanded from their delivery diameter, through a range of intermediary diameters, up to a maximal, pre-determined functional diameter.
It remains desirable to provide improved systems for endoluminal delivery and deployment of expandable endoluminal devices to vascular treatment sites.